rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
RPG Maker Wiki talk:Community Portal
Change of Pace Grr, I am so pissed off. That's is IT! I'm going to go ahead and implement the new category system without him. If when he comes back he has a problem with it, we can always revert. --Invisionary 20:17, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Some Sites and content ya, this is Lemur here, anyways, some sites that you might wanna add http://rmxp.org http://dubealex.com another thing, don't suppose that you guys could also add a tutorials section on this? It'd make this a lot more popular to the masses. Thanks for reading sorry bout that, just saw the register link Category Planning Look here. This is getting freakin' annoying. Respond on that page's talk page. Please state whether you approve or disapprove. If you disapprove, why? We need feedback on this, people! --Invisionary, Boy of the Laurel Wreath 23:06, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Hai guyz? --Skip 23:54, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :Hai Skip M2K 16:56, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::Y hallo thar. Th4nk u 4 yor contribbutions! Abyssal Attention anyone who can ban We're having a MAJOR vandalism issue at the moment. I've reverted at least 10 pages, and I imagine I'll have to revert 90 more until this little bugger goes away. Too many IP's to list at the moment, as I gotta go revert at the moment. Check the recent changes. A user named Hesy and his friends seem to be doing it. Right now, I'm acting is the last line of defense for this wiki and I'm fighting a losing battle. More than one of them, one person to revert Triddy Clean-up urgently needed This Wiki urgently needs a cleanup. Just a quick count reveals that less than 50% of the pages are about truely RPG Maker. The rest of them are vanity pages, pages about games that were never finished, redundant entries, or just plain useless. I propose we add a new requirement to vanity pages and game articles. Such as 'Vanity pages must be X characters long' and 'Projects must be at least X% complete'. Anything that does not meet the criteria would then have to be worked on or face deletion. As it stands, this RM Wiki is little help to anybody. I know it's not ment as a tutorial base, but it should at least have articles on the basic functions. We do have these, but the majority of them are 2 sentances or less. Triddy :I like the idea of a vanity page requirement, but I don't like the idea of deleting any game page for a project that's "X% or less," only because that's a relative measurement. What's "10% Complete" of Legion Saga would probably be equivalent to "40%-50% Complete" of some other games. --Rabbika ::Actually, I'd love for us to get some tutorials. And as far as requirements go, I don't think we should. However, if the pages don't get devloped very well and stay dead for a long time, I think that we should create a single long page to house them if they get neglected for a few months. What do you think of that? abyssal_leviathin 13:27, 10 September 2006 (UTC) External Links Aren't Linking?? I tried to make external links to screenshots for my project Shichiko the Miko, but I seem to have encountered issues. So I just peppered a bunch of thumbnails throughout the article. Does that break the "no screenshots" rule? :--Rabbika More Games This wiki needs more ocmpleted games, likeLAxisu Power, the Sword and the Fish, The Chairman's Quest and Love and War. Simply look for them. Iw ill help as I can.-Not-reigstered The Chairman's Quest LoG Weehee, put up Legends of Gylvistia. Hopefully, I don't know. Why did I do that? --24.121.3.213 23:18, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Yargenblargenzorgz Put up Akio for all to see. Hmmb.... Hey, I made an article about the RMXP Sample Game, any clues on how I get it into teh Sample Games category? Djzalzer :Added ^_^ abyssal_leviathin 00:36, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks! But is there a way to add it myself?--Djzalzer Blarglieblarblar I put up my game, Epic: The Genesis Project. *smiles* Anyone know how to use the equivalent of the "a href" function in Wiki language, though? Christophomicus 05:36, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :Just paste the URL in. --Peekaboo! A Blurred Line I made the A Blurred Line article, it's not finished though. Help me guys. M2K 22:01, 14 April 2006 (UTC) : H3LP'D. - Abyssal Website Template How do you guys like it? M2K 22:05, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Struggle Town Help me fix my Embedded Image on the RE:UC page, I suck at this Wiki Coding. DirtyDerek 03:49, 6 June 2006 (UTC) You had your brackets after the image link only. You needed to have them after the alignment and image dimension coding as well. abyssal_leviathin 00:18, 6 June 2006 (UTC) BTW I added a link to this on the RPG Maker article at Wikipedia, I'm just wondering it that's how any of you got here. This is M2K, by the way. 172.137.190.246 21:03, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :I saw the link and am most appreciative. I had to write a big essay to keep fansite links in the rpg maker article not long after you wrote it. :) abyssal_leviathin 21:25, 11 June 2006 (UTC) New rule? I was thinking of a new rule... Instead of letting anyone posting their unrealeased projects, how about a rule that states they must be nearly finished enough for a demo? Just in case random n00bs start flooding this place with projects that may eventually get canned... M2K 21:01, 14 July 2006 (UTC) That wasn't funny. Somebody thought it was funny to cover the page with 70 KB of 'PENIS'. It was an immature and thoroughly stupid thing to do. I'm not sure when it happened as I have been away in Southern California for a few days. So this is what comes of hoping that people could be mature enough to handle something like that. I can't quite recall what the front page looks like, but I might be able to get it back up in a state that looks slightly familiar by tonight. --Djzalzer 22:15, 16 July 2006 (UTC) And a note too you. I didn't think it was funny. :Actually, all you have to do is revert it. To do this, click on the "history" tab, look at a version of a page that appeared before the vadalism, and edit it. In edit mode, don't edit anything, just save it. It's reverted.